


Mustapha

by School_Holic



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon-ish stiles, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teen Wolf AU, Wanting to live, Will be more couples but i have no clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/School_Holic/pseuds/School_Holic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blink. He would do that for me but why? It does not seem like a worthy plan for him.<br/>"What is in it for you?"<br/>"I get to live."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I wanted to try this thought out. It might take some time in the chapter updates but I will get them out if enough people like this story.  
> Please review and have a great day.

A/n: I do not own, that god for that.

Claudia's POV

I felt that pain that meant that something was not right. It was a feeling that I have felt 3 times before. It is not something I would wish on anyone. It was the feeling of losing a life. I curl up in a ball; I did not care if I bleed all over the sheets or if I throw up. I could not help but to cry into the pillow the man that I love owns. I wish that he was here, lying next to me as this happened. 

I was losing another one, a child that would never be mine; a tiny body that I would never hold and it hurts to know that. After 4 months I thought that it could not happen again. I cry so hard that it shakes the bed…until it freezes. No matter how much I moved or cried it stays still. 

I felt a touch on my shoulder and looked up. Standing there was a man that was bone thin and his skin glowed with that same paleness. He gave me a smile that was cold but warm, like standing a distance from a fire. 

"Child, I have come to help you." He said in slight breeze. It was smooth but it had the power to be strong and deadly like a tornado. 

"How…" I could not continue. This man came here on the worst day of my life…

"I can give you want child and that is so that you can have a child. You are cursed to never have one but I can give you one."

"What do you want?" I am a wife to a cop, you can't promise something like that without wanting something (even though it is completely impossible).

"I can place a body inside but without a soul it is impossible for it to live. I ask that I become that soul. I will have no memories of who I am and what has been done. I just ask for you to love the child that you birth even though it is not the child that you once created."

I blink. He would do that for me but why? It does not seem like a worthy plan for him.

"What is in it for you?"

"I get to live." 

I finally look up into his eyes and see that, even though they are as dark as the night, one could see his pure soul in them, making them bright with a luster that makes honey jealous. They have seen so much but there was an innocence in them that made me wants to get up and hug him.

"I agree."

5 and a half months later

I look down in brown honey eyes of my new child. He looks back at me and smiles. He had John's smile and my eyes. He might not have been my original child but he is my son. 

He will always be my child, Girvan Vortigern Stilinski.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 years later

_"My beloved child, be who it is that you want to be not who everyone else wants you to be. I love you Girvan." She kissed my head._

Like that I was awake. That is not the way I want to wake up on my seventeenth birthday. I let a tear fall that was right on the edge, there is no fault in a person that cries about their mother, in a good way.

I wonder what she would have done if she knew what I have done in the last year and a half. With the thing with Scott being bit, crazy Peter (which I helped kill), an alpha Derek, a Kanima, the three beta pups, the rebirth of Peter, the death of Erika and Boyd, the Alphas and the Darach, the de-alpha-ing of Derek, an alpha Scott, Banshee Lydia, and Derek and Jackson leaving. It was a crazy time and now I'm seventeen in the senior class.

My mom got me tested when I was younger and I was able to jump right into first grade were I met Scott and…well Lydia. By that logic I am a year younger than the rest  
of them. 

I took a breath and I was up. By up I mean sitting straight up and could not move, I caught the dizzies when I did. It took me a second to get my bearing straight. 

My body ached like no other. It was like I ran 5 miles, which I know for a matter of fact that I did not. There was still 2 weeks until the next full moon and there is nothing attacking Beacon Hills. 

Once I pulled my aching body out of my bed I got dressed for the last day of school for the semester. I like to say end of the year because it is December 20th. It sucks to have a birthday so close to the day of Gods son's awakening but I cannot anything about it. My parents were just happy that I was born and not when. According to my dad I was the miracle that brought light back into the house. 

Skipping breakfast, I really don’t want to move much right now, I got in my (mom's) Jeep and made my way to the building called school. This is going to by seventh year without my mother. She used to allow me to skip school and enjoy it with her. It was the only day that we had together, that was meant for the both of us. 

"A birthday is a day that is not only a day for the child but for the mothers. The moms spent 9 months creating a wonderful thing and they get one day to celebrate it to the best of their abilities," was what she had told me on my last birthday together. She was not doing so well at the time and all we did was watch TV until Dad got home. 

On my eleventh birthday my Dad tried to make it special but it was nothing like what I had with Mom. It was decided that we would do the same thing on her birthday because her words could be turned around so that it was alright to celebrate hers without it feeling sad. It is one of the only days that my Dad took off work (other than the day she died). 

I was jolted out of my thoughts when there was a knock at my window. It took me a second to realize that I was at school and was just sitting in my car. I turn to see my best friend Scott and Isaac. 

"Yo, man, you getting out and going to class. I know that it is the last day but really man. You can't skip it." I blink at him. I guess he forgot what today was. That is ok, if  
it was not for the fact his head is attached he would have forgot it too. I smile at the two of them. Isaac looked at me with this look on his face. I guess he caught on to what it was that I was feeling.

"I'm coming. Don’t worry; your cheating buddy is coming." 

"That is not true. I don’t cheat off of you." I heard Isaac snickering and Scott gaps at him. "I don't."

I got out of my jeep to walk into the school. Like it matters, I will pass the finals with ease or I will sleep through the ones that we are watching a horrible movie in. I swear it is not like we are kindergarteners; we don’t have to watch something that is PG. But hey, rules are rules.

Lunch came none too fast…almost a snail's pace. It is probably my favorite time of the day. My mother had decided that since she is not going to be here, she would write me a letter for each year. She got the post office to lock them up until the right year. It was brilliant because they don’t do it often. The post office and my father agreed that it was to be delivered at this time. 

"Man, what's got you all jumpy. Did you have coffee this morning, or even daring class? You know that you should not do that. It is bad for you and well everyone in the school." I look at him. Does he really not remember what day it is? I guess that the only thing that he is thinking about is Allison. I shake my head.

"Na, I am just a little hyper." I give him a smile. There was no point in telling him what is going on. He would just feel guilty and that is something that does not need to happen. 

He was able to give me a look because Isaac gave him a 'don’t avoid me' look. We have not had a good relationship, Isaac and I, but we are getting better. I think it is because of Scott. I watch them as lunch went on. It was like a slightly older puppy and a younger one bickering, it was adorable. It was not until lunch ended that I realize I did not get one of my mom's letters.

Lydia caught me at my locker. The fact that she was there was something a few months ago would make me happy. I guess that we have to take over the world not be lovers.

"Hey." I say to her as she stopped next to me.

"So, did you get one this year?" She asked. I guess that she would notice, even though she has no clue what was up with them.

"No. I guess I don't get one this year. That’s alright." I give her the same smile that I gave to Scott. 

"That does not work on me. I had to deal with some of the most convincing smiles and that one is not. Just because it worked on the puppies does not mean that it is going to work on me." She gives me this look of 'please don’t piss me off.'

"It was a letter from my mom and it did not show up." I shrug, even though it hurts, "She might have only made enough for enough for 6 years. It's fine." She hums and we walk to English class.

The rest of the day was dull. Watching the beginning of movies in my last 3 classes was not how I wanted to spend it but I had to. I was just happy there was no practice today after school. I really wanted to lay down on my bed and let the day fade away.

I wave goodbye to Scott and Isaac once this bane to my existence was over. Three weeks of no school is going to awesome (I hope). Driving home was releasing from the disappointment that I have felt today.

Standing at the door when I pulled up into the drive-way was the mail man. He was happy-slightly to see me.

"Stiles, I have something for you. I was asked to make sure that you got it when you got home." He hands it to me. I nod at him. We really don’t like each other. It was probably because I let the neighbor's dog out and he chased the mailman down the street. I watch him walk down the drive and away he went, doing his job.

I flipped the letter that he had given me around and it was from her, my mother. I could not stop the smile that came to my face. I open the door and in the house I went, opening the letter.

_"Girvan,_

_I hope you are well when you get this. I hope you are fine and you are keeping out of trouble, well to much of it any way._

_Who are you friends with this year? You and Scott doing well? I can't see you without him._

_How are your grades? Are you still pinning after Lydia? She must have gotten pretty after all these years._

_You have to know you are special to me right? Nothing in this world would make me love you less. Every time you smile I will see it. It is about time I told you the complete truth my child._

_You know that you are the one that lived. I miscarried many times before you were conceived. One night that your dad was not at home I could feel the feeling that I hated. I was losing you and it was killing me. I met one man that told me that he could help me keep you._

_He had this look on his face of complete sadness but the biggest soul I have seen through his eyes. He wanted something from me, something that I could give him. So I gave it to him, I gave him the right to live._

_I looked in to that night. I did miscarry that night. I was in too much pain and there was too much blood to say that it was possible for that child to live. Instead I was giving the chance to have a child that wanted to live and be with me._

_You might think that I am crazy but I am not. This did happen. You are still my son and by genic you are still your fathers. At the age of 17 a creature of the dark gets their abilities, you are now one. I want you to freak out later and go to Dr. Deaton. He might be a Vet to you but he knows things that you need to know. If you don’t believe me, that is ok. I just need you to do this._

_I love you my child, my small rough king. You are the light in my life and your fathers too. He does not know any of this. To him you are the one that survived something that should have not been possible._

_Until next year,_

_Mom"_

I had tears falling down my face. Shit is going to hit here again…and Deaton knew.

Crap.

 

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere

"Dean we have a case."

"Dam it Cas, what did I tell you about personal space?"


	3. Chapter 3

I read the letter more than five times before I kicked my butt in gear. I wiped the door open and I was out to my Jeep in record time. That is something because I am a teenager that likes to over sleep. I drove like someone's life was in danger or if Derek was breathing down my neck. They are the same thing.

When I got there, it was completely cleaned out of cars except the black one that he drives. I did not care that there was a 'closed' sign on the door I opened it. He knew something was not right with me and he did not tell me. 

"Deaton," I yelled out. He came out of nowhere, I know that he had to walk there but it was like one second he wasn't there and the next, bam, there. I shook my head.

"Do you know what this is all about?" I pulled my mother's letter out. 

"It looks like a piece of paper that has been written on." I wanted to hit him but know that Scott would kill me for hitting his boss. I have to say that I don’t understand what is going on with the two of them. 

"Well yeah it is a paper that has been written on. What is on it is what I am talking about. What is this about me being special?" I give him a look that I tried to copy from Derek. I know that it does not work when he gives a small laugh. My temper rose even higher. 

"Forgive me; I knew what you are doing here this afternoon. If you can't tell I made sure that we could not be bothered." He says this as if it should have obvious. I take a breath so that I would not something that I would regret once I to over to him. "Let's go to the back and discuss what it is you are doing here, alright?"

He opens up the gate looking thing and waited for me to pass him. I did notice that he made sure to say 3 feet from me at all times. We did not go to his office, one place in this place I have never been; instead we went to the back room that we always go to. There were two chairs facing each other and a book mountain on the table. 

"Your mother came to me on complete accident. I don’t remember how we got to the topic of how she kept you after what had happened. It was one of those days that I hope that I never have again. Anyway, once she and I talked I got in contact with a 'friend' of mind to find out all I could. I am an emissary for the wolves not a demon expert."

"Wait a moment…How do you know that I am a demon?" I started to slowly freak out.

"That is the only thing that I could think you are. You are not a Were; Derek would be able to tell. You don’t burn under the sun so anything like vampires to the boggy man is out of the question. You are unable to go into a church. There you go, an easy explation on what I think you are. There is a possibility that I am wrong." He gives me this smile as if to say, 'I know I am right.' Dang him.

"So what kind of demon is I, or are they all the same? I have to tell you Doc, I don’t feel any different." He raised one of his eyebrows. 

"Have you been feeling irritated at all? Wanting to hurt anyone that has pissed you off?" I look at him. "Well, any more than normal."

"If it counts I wanted to hit you when I came in just a few minutes ago." I tell him. He looks at me. I can't tell if he did not like what I had said or that I was telling the truth. "Other than that, none that I can think of," I give him a smile.

"If you end up having mood swings like, wanting to rip people into pieces or killing in the most disturbing ways let me know as soon as possible. I want you to take these books home with you. I have to warn you that what you read you might not like. I know that you are a demon but deciding what kind is not the easiest." 

"I can't be evil if I can make the ring of mountain ash work, can I?" He shook his head.

"That is when you had your demon abilities locked up. You are more demon then you are human right now. It happened when you reached the age of dependence of a creature. I am sure that you have been told this from that letter. Your mother had a spark within her as well as you do. It is stronger in you, even now, that is why it worked." He pushed the books that were on the table to me. 

"So I have homework over break." I sigh as I reach for the books. I was able to pick up the first two. I went for the next one and it set me on fire. I had to drop the two that I was holding. I was freaking out, running to the sink when I noticed that it did not hurt and that it was burning me. 

I blew on my hand and like that the flames were out. I turned back to the Doc and all I saw was red. There was this voice in my head saying that it was alright to hurt him, as long as he did not die. I smirk and made my way to him. He took steps back as I went towards him. Well I thought I was gaining on him when I came to a stop. I found that I could not move. 

I struggle and push trying to get my body to move in the direction that I wanted to. I hear a snort and I look back at the man that seems to want to drive me crazy. He pointed upward. Looking up, I saw a circle with a star in it. 

"Normally it is drawn in red but I knew you would have noticed it so, white it went." He shrugs, "It is a devil's trap. It works for demons of all sorts. I had a feeling that I would piss you off. It might have something to do with the fact that I deal with something that could tear you apart." 

He rubs his head. I snort, I can picture him like a weird Buddha, and he is bald-ish.

"Now that you are somewhat calm, I have some things that I would like to talk to you about. One thing is that you will find that you can't trust anyone. It is not like a demon to trust, if they do it is a few. Once that trust is broken then there is no possible way for them to gain it back. I would watch who you trust, but you will still be Stiles."

I watch as he takes the book that burned me off the stack. "You are not a crossroads demon. That is a good thing. One down and a lot more to go. None of these books will hurt you anymore. This one is strictly to find out if you are a demon that will take souls for deals, congrats." 

I took a deep breath. I figure that the dear Doc would not let me out if I was still pissed. He watched me with the eyes of a hawk. He must have thought I was calm enough as he grabs a stick and scratched a line in the white paint. 

It was like an invisible weight was lifted off of me. He hands me 4 tombs of what was to be books and smiles.

"Come back to me in one week. If you have any questions, don’t call me." 

**On the road in Colorado**

"Dean, what are we hunting?" A tall man sitting in the passenger seat in a black Impala said.

"A job that Cas gave us." Dean, the one driving, replied. 

"Cas gave us a job?" 

"Yes."

"What do you want?" Came from the back seat.

"Cas what have I told you about doing that?" Dean yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

I find myself reading on my bed. Some of the details on some of these demons freak me out. I doubt that I am a lower demon. I don’t feel like someone has a hold on me. It was crazy on how the lowers are described – lack of humanity, completely disgusting and something that is completely ruled over.

That is about all there is about demons, personally, but there was quite a lot on the ways to trap, kill and turchor a demon. It says that the demon trap is easy to do and hard to break once I' inside. I guess I need to have something on me all the time now…dang.

I read well into the next day. I did not even know that that much time had passed until my dad told me, 'Good morning.' I looked towards the window to see the light. It does not look any different now that I know the truth…

"…les. Stiles," I turn back to the man at my door, "Did you sleep at all last night? I know it was your birthday and I did not make it home." I smiled at him.

The man might not be, now, my biological father but to me, he will always be Dad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It came with the territory of being Sheriff. To be honest, I did not even realize the time passing on by."

He shook his head as he removed himself from my door. As he turned he stopped to look at me.

"Are you doing anything today?" I shake my head, "Would you mind coming with me to visit your mother?"

"That sounds better what I was going to do." I laughed. He shook his head again and finished leaving. I did not even feel tired. My clock flickered 7"21 at me. 24 hours and no sleep…great.

 

**At the beacon Hills Welcome Sign**

"Really there is a town named Beacon, that can't be a possibility, could it? Why, for one hunt, can't we have an easy one?"

Sam, the younger brother looked at the man sitting/driving/complaining in the see seat next to him. Dean was on this rant of his for the last hour. NO matter what song Sam played it did not stop him.

Silently, Sam prayed for Cas, Not that does matter he never comes when Sam calls. Cas will only come when Dean calls him, himself 

"Really a demon that can destroy the world. I don’t know why we should worry; we have stopped the world from ending too many times to count. I think Cass is going crazy."

Before Sam could tell him to shut up a voice come out of nowhere.

"You Prayed?"

"Cas!!! You know that I have told you not to do that. And no, no one prayed."

"You did say my name." He said confused. He did not ask a question but It pissed off the already pissed off man in the front seat.

"This demon, how are we to kill it? I doubt that a normal method could end the bastard's life." Dean grunted out as he pulled into a diner. Sam doesn't know how he does it but he always finds them first…normally they are having a sale on pie…crazy…

The three of them got out of the car and made their way into the diner. Before Sam could sit down Cas got next to Dean. Sam sighed, the only ones that does not notice the way they act together are the two of them.

"All I know is that the treat is to be terminated. I don’t know." Cas told Dean was he read the menu. It is not like he is going to eat. 

"Dam it Cas." Dean whispered/yelled. The angel looked at him. Cas had no idea what it is that he did wrong. "You give us a case with nothing to go on. It is going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack and then putting yarn in the eye that is too small." 

Cas went to respond but a waitress asked if they were ready to order. Dean jumped right up ordering the greasiest food they possibly had, Sam got something 'health' and Cas got coffee and toast. Cas only ordered that because hamburgers are not on the breakfast menu…

"I don’t understand how needles, hay, and yarn fit into finding a demon, Dean." Cas said back to Dean when our orders were headed to the back. Sam rubbed his face as he look at the two of them.

"It is fine Cas, don’t worry about it." Sam told him. Cas had this look on his face that told the brothers that he was going to think on it until he found the answers.

Coffee was served and silence was casted over the table. Sam was happy with the quiet, mostly they were in a diner, Cas really had no idea how to start a conversation and Dean was cursing the demon they were hunting in his head. It was broken when the waitress came back with the food. Then they quietly ate. The waitress must have had a thing for Cas. He got like 8 pieces of toast. Hell it was not even on the tab. 

They paid and left. The door was held open by a boy that was taller than Dean but thin and bony. He had messy brown hair. He gave them a smile and waved. The boy and Cas' eyes met for just for a second.

'Do I know you?' they both thought as they look away.

 

**Dean's POV**

'Dang angel, I can't even think his name without him answering out loud.' I just stretched out next to my car. She is a beauty. 

"Well now, I did not think I would ever see that car again." I turn to see who spoke. Standing next to a black SUV was a man with white-blond hair. He looked about 45. 

"Do I know you?" He smirked.

"You might not but I know the man that owns that car. It is one that I would never forget." 

I stear at him. It was creepy; he had the look on his face that told me that he truly knows who owns my Girl.

"Oh?"

"Good old John, he must really be getting up there in age." His smirk turned into a smile, the type of smile that told a person that he is remembering something, "How is the old dog doing?"

"You are asking questions without introducing yourself. I believe that is bad manners."  
His smile went bigger.

"My apologies, my name is Chris Argent." I turn to look at Cas and he nodded. It is good to have a lie detector on our side sometimes.

"John is dead." I tell him. His eyes widen a little, "He died a while ago."

Chris bowed his head. It must have hit him hard; I don’t even remember Bobby acting like that.

"I understand. Are you three hunters? I can't see John giving his car away to anyone unless they were." I blink. This is the first time that someone knew of our father and did not know of the two of us. I understand about Cas.

I pulled out the flask that held holy water and held it out for the man in front of me. He gave me a laugh as he takes a drink. Sam made a sound of 'alright' behind me.

"My name is Dean, the tall one is Sam, and the weird one in the trench coat is Cas. We are hunters and we are hunting a demon. Have you seen one lately?" I give him a look. I had a feeling that he didn't but hey, it was worth the try.

"Dean, he is an Argent…You know, werewolf hunters Argent." I looked at Sam and then back to the weird man.

"Nope I don’t remember that name." I hear, 'you're an idiot,' from behind me. Can you blame me? I deal with too much crap lately that I can't help it. 

"A demon in Beacon Hills…I should not be surprised…We should talk with the pack that guard this town. They could be some help." He handed Sam his card and talked about a time to meet. I guess Chris did not want to talk to me anymore.

Then it hit me, yes it took me a few minutes…

"A pack, you mean a werewolf pack…a werewolf hunter is working with a pack of werewolves!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions or comments are welcome. There is a reason why I did not have Chris told that they were the sons of John...read on to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stile’s POV**

I did not think that I would meet, well see, an interesting person. I opened the door for three people that I have never seen before when my dad went and I went to go get Breakfast. There was a short one, a really tall one, and a supernatural one. I could see a shadow of wings on him. They seemed cool but something told me that he could kill me.

My dad and I sat down. He was reading the menu, I watched him over my own. He had this look on his face, one that told me that he was trying hard to find something healthy.

The waitress came over for our orders.

“I will have the Blueberry pancakes with toast and he with have the Sunny Special, eggs over medium.” Both of them looked at me like I had gone crazy. The Sunny Special is 2 eggs, 2 bacon, hash browns and toast. It is greasy.

She nods and went on her way. 

“Stiles?”

“One time, just this one time.” 

“Thanks.”

I could tell he is waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Just once…” He smiled at me. 

I looked at him. I have loved this man as my dad for 17 years and he is not my dad. It was like I was adopted and was finally told, except that he has no idea either. I decided at this point that he will never know. He might know of the supernatural but I don’t think that he needed to know about me…I hope he never will.

I got tea and my Dad got coffee. It was a quiet and peaceful breakfast. I watched him, it was the same way he always ate but it seemed different. 

It was a quiet ride to the cemetery and then a quiet walk to her place of rest. She had it in her Will to be cremated. I now know why she did that; it was to stop any demon possession. She chose this cemetery; it is not holy in the land of Christianity. It was meant for me to come see her.

I stopped 10 feet from her grave. It was to give my dad some peace. I looked around the small cemetery, it was quiet. For some reason I have a thing for quiet when before I could not stand the silent. 

I just let it roll off of me, enjoying it. 

My dad placed his hand on my arm, waking me up from my peace. 

“You can talk to her now, Son.” He gave me a sad, confused look.

“Thanks.” I smiled at him.

I walked up to her grave. 

“Mom, I hope heaven is real. I mean if demons are real then heaven/hell should be too. I don’t know how it was with you or how it was to take the deal. I don’t even know how it is going to be with Dad now that he is not really my dad. I love him like one and I always will.

“I like the silence now instead of noise all the time. It is peaceful and it feels like there nothing wrong. 

“I miss you. I can still remember your smell and how you felt when you hug me. It was horrible yesterday. I did not receive your letter until I was home after school. Scott did not even remember my birthday because he was so involved with another person; his name is Isaac, by the way.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. There is no one around me that knows what it is that I’m going through. It hurts not to be able to tell anyone even though I did not think about that yet, but I know that it will. 

“I hope you are doing fine. You always do fine in everything. I love you.”

I walk back to my dad as he stood there watching me. He opened his mouth then shut it. 

We walked back to the car, then drove home. It was uncomfortable and silent. It was not quiet but silent. 

When we got home I grabbed my phone. It was the only rule when we go visit my mom; no phones or radios. It was so that the 3 of   
us were together. I had a text message:

_Sour wolf_

_Pack Meeting at 10_

I looked at the time, 10:04, I am so late. Rushing down the stairs, I made my way to the kitchen. My dad was sitting down at the table reading files that he had. He was going crazy since I told him about the supernatural.

“Dad, I have to go.” He looked at me. 

“You will be home for dinner, right?” I nod and he smiled a smile that I have not seen on his face for a long time.

I began to run for my car when my dad stopped me: “I love you Stiles.” Looking back at him.

“Me too.”

 

**Derek’s Place, Stiles POV**

I walked in to see that I was the last one there. There was the three people that I had seen earlier that day with Chris. 

“What is happening here?” I laugh, trying to pull ‘me’ off. Looking around I watched all the wolves in the room, they did not act any different to me. 

“We are sitting here…” Says the one in the trench coat.

All of us, but the tall one and the short one, looked at the one in the trench coat.

“Cas, that is not what he meant.” The tall one whisper.

“It seems that we have a Demon in town. These three are here to get it.” 

Demon, they said demon.

“Demons…there are no such thing as demons!” Yelled the idiot of my best friend. 

“Ok, you are a werewolf that does not think that there are nothing else out there that is like you?” The short one said. He looked at Scott like he was an idiot; I was too. 

“And they are?” Derek Growled.

“The cranky one is Dean, then tall one is Sam and the weird one is Cas.” The cranky one is the short one. It is oblivious that the tall one is the tall one and trench coat is the weird one. 

“I am weird?” Cas questioned. 

“Yes you are.” Came from Dean.

“Ok a demon. How are we going to find a demon?” I ask.

“Kid you are not going to do anything. We were told that we had to let you know that we are here hunting. Now that it is done, bye.” I got ticked but did not say anything.

“If it kills on our land, we have right to attack.” Derek tells him.

“Fine.” The tall one, Sam, said.

The three new ones and Chris got up and started to leave. Chris came up to me.

“Stiles if you could come with me. I have something to tell you.” Chris dragged me to the elevator then down to the cars. I did not realized until now that there was a Chevy Impala, an old one but a good one.

“Are you drooling over a car?” Chris said behind me. I jumped and looked at him.

“It is a beauty.” I said, “What is it that you needed?” 

He shuffled things in is SUV and pulled out a bright colored box.

“Happy birthday.” He smiled at me.

“What?”

“It was your birthday yesterday right?” He plopped the box in my hands. It was heavy. “You need this.”

I look down at the rectangle of a box.

“Well are you going to open or not?” He asked me. The other three was watching us.

I look up and down. Trying to figure out if he is joking. This is my first physical present besides my mother’s letter.

I opened it up and inside was a pistol and a box of bullets.

“You are the only human in the group with no way of protecting yourself.” He held up his hand to stop me from speaking, “Having a bat does not count as a weapon. It is steel so that it will not be taken from you. Demons can’t touch steel and iron. The bullets are stuffed wolfsbane and silver. I know that you know how to shoot, your father is the Sheriff. “

He patted me on the back. 

“Thanks.” Not that I can use it. I can’t even pick it up.

“Wait he is human?!” Dean yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see if I could put Peter/John/Chris, anyone with me?
> 
> Any comments are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

I got home from the meeting. My dad was not home, he left a note on the door stating that he had to go to the office because of something. He has not told me anything about the police going-ons since I am always in the middle.   
I am freaked out that Chris remembered my birthday and my best friend since we were 4 did not. 

The funniest thing was the way that Dean acted when he found out that I was human. He thought that we were all animals, his words. He thinks that I should have my head checked for the fact I am running with the wolves.

The pistol down on my desk was mocking me. I can’t believe that he gave me a gun. Much less one that was like this, made to defeat all the badies that he could think of.

I reached down to touch it. I know that demons and iron are not best friends so I wanted to see how I would react to it.

Just the tip of my index finger touched it. At first it was just a tingling sensation that come but then it as this scorching feeling. There was no in-between light pain to extreme pain. I cried out as it happened. I was thankful that my dad was not home.

I took a minute to think about the problem as I hold my wounded finger. I knew that if I did not use the pistol that Chris would know about it because of what is going on. If only there was a way to use it without touching it…like a barrier.

I ran to my dresser, inside was a pair of gloves, not thick ones but ones that I can claim as shooting gloves. They are thin enough to say that they are. I put them on and walked back to my desk. I placed down that same index finger to it again.   
There was no pain.

I picked it up and held it in both my hands. It was crazy, all I needed is some gloves to hold on to it. 

I watched the clock next to my bed to see how long I could hold on to the pistol. If all I needed was gloves to hold on to the gun then why has none of the other demons done the same thing. 

It took five minutes for it to start hurting me, it was a slight burring sensation but it did not hurt as bad as before. Placing it back into its box, I decided that I can only hold it for a very short about of time. I guess that is all I need, right?

I sat on my bed and picked up one of the books I have yet to read. Before I started, I went ahead and set my alarm. I had a feeling that once I started I would not stop until it was too late to make dinner.

I got started and it was just major repeats on everything that I already had read. The next one was on the different things that went bump in the night, like the boogieman, vampires and what not. There was a whole lot about werewolves that I have never heard of before. 

Once my phone rang, telling me that it was 4:50 and my dad was still not home, I got up and started to make my way out of my room. Right the door was a small bag of mountain ash. I know that the Doc said that I was unable to use it anymore so what was the harm of trying. 

I picked up the bag and started to sprinkle a little bit around my bed. I believed that it will work and I hope that it does…that would help out the ‘I’m not evil’ thing I was trying to do. I could feel the power that they ash had in it. 

Once done with that, as I did not have a werewolf here to try it, I finished my way down the stairs. 

I pulled out all I needed for homemade pizza. I know that it is not the healthiest thing but this is what I wanted to make for my birthday dinner. 

It was a simple thing. It was made on long bread, sauce, cheese, pepperoni, green peppers, onions, olives and mushrooms. I threw it in the oven and by the time it was finished my dad was home, with guests…Chris and Peter.

“Hi ya Dad,” I said as I jumped on him when he came through the door. Looking behind him I saw the other two.

“Hey Chris…Peter.” 

“I know that it is to be our night but I could not leave the two of them at my office…alone.” I look at him.

“They were brought in because they were disturbing the presents of the park. It is quiet when there is nothing supernatural going on.” 

“Were they trying to kill each other?” It is the only thing I could think of that would cause the two of them to cause a disturbance.

“You can say that.” Came from a smiling Peter, as they finished walking through my front door.

“That is what I like to see.” I said.

“Them trying each other?” Asked my dad.

“No, them walking through the front door.” I got a snort for the wolf in the house.

Dinner was a pleasant affer. No one tried to kill another and no one yelled. It was great. Just the perfect birthday dinner.

I was up stairs and I shut off my light. I was not tired but I had to try to sleep, or look like it if my dad comes looking for me. Laying on my bed, I slowed my heart rate to almost sleeping but I was not even there yet. I just thought about the day I had.

It was crazy that I was a demon and I have no clue what one I am. It was like saying that I am a color. I know that I am but what shade. I was ‘woken’ when something yelped next to the window. I got up and looked.

Sitting on the floor was the one and only Peter.

“You know that it is not nice to sneak up on someone, right?” I asked him.

“You know that it is not nice to stop a wolf from your pack from seeing you, right?” he countered.

“It worked?”

“It is mountain ash, of course it worked. Why would it not?”

“Because it hasn’t lately for me.” The lie slipped though and my heard did not skip. It was crazy.

He tossed a paper covered box at me.

“Wha-“

“Your birthday right? It is always the alpha that gives the present but since my beloved nephew forgot, I decided that I would get you something.” He had this smile on his face that brightened up the room.

It was creepy but it looked like it should be there all the time. He moved his hands with the urgent motion and I understood: open it.

Inside was all the new marvel movies on DVD and blue ray. I looked at him with a teary smile.

“You are now my favorite wolf. You’re still creepy but my favorite.” He laughed and nodded.

“I don’t want Derek at my throat so I have to be on my way. I know that it is a day late but happy birthday Stiles.”  
Just like that he was gone.

What is up with the ‘bad guys’ being the only ones that remember? I think about that later as I lay back down.


	7. Chapter 7

**6 am**

It was not until I was ‘awake’ again that I realized that I might have a problem. I was not the only one that knew that I was a Demon. Dam Deaton.

I got up and raced around to get to his shop. I really cannot call it a hospital. He does more than dealing with animals. 

I got there right as he opened. He looked at me with a look of wonder.

“What can I do for you Stiles? I thought I was not going to see you until next week.” He said with a smile. That smile did not meet his eyes.

“I might have a problem.” 

He gave me a sigh. 

“Well come inside. I would be better if we did not discuss this outside where anyone could hear us.”

Once inside he led me to the back. I noticed that the trap was no longer there. 

“What can I do for you Stiles?” He said again.

“There are 3 hunters here looking for a demon. I know that it me, and I wanted to ask…”

“I will not say a word. You know that I don’t give out that information easily. Who are they?” He asked as he started to set up to the day. He does work, I smirk.

“The hunters, their names are Dean, Sam and Cas.”

“Did you just Dean and Sam?”

“You getting old?” I smile at him.

“So they are here. I might have a problem.”

Did he just say that he would have a problem?

“What?”

“The Winchesters, Sam and Dean Winchester. They are the boogieman to the boogieman. If they are here for you then they will get you. I hope that you are able to fool them.”

“I figure that I will. It will be the other that will find me out first. I have a feeling that he is not human just like me but not like me.”

“It might be the angel that they have with them. It is something that they picked up somehow. I don’t know how though.”

“How does a Druid like you know about hunters? Why are you afraid of them and did you say angel?”

“Yes an angel. I know about them because when Derek came back I went ahead and found as much information on the supernatural now a days. It is something that comes with being the ‘healer’ of werewolves.

“The both of them have died many different times that I would be surprised if they ever did stay dead.” He shrugged. 

“Your secret will be safe with me until my dying breath.” He nods at me. “I promised your mother.”

I breathed deeply, it was great that I was not going to have to deal with the fact that he would tell on me. 

“Thanks.” He smirks at me.

“If you don’t want Scott to know that you were here then I would think you should leave now. He should be here soon.”

I head bow and left. He is one of those people that I can’t figure out.

I got home and I got a box shoved at me once I walked through the door. Looking behind the box I noticed that my dad was the one holding it.

“I figured that you did not want it on your birthday so here. It is two days late, as I could not give it to you yesterday because of the company.”

“It is not a gun is it?”

“No it is not, why?”

“Just wondering.” 

My dad was still holding the brown papered box as he pulled me into the house. He was not good with the bright colored paper as it reminds him of mom. I am not against the brown paper.

I was sat at the table as he placed the box down at it. He watched me. 

“I did say that I was late and that I am sorry.” I blinked. I must look like I was not happy with him giving me the gift late.

“It is fine. I am just a little out of it.”

“You have been for a while now. What to talk about it?” I shook my head. How do you tell your dad that he is not your   
dad? What about the fact that I am now a demon and I have hunters and an angel after me to kill me? It is not something   
that you tell people.

“I am just tired.” He hummed and smiled. I am happy that he bought that, even a little.

I unwrapped the gift in front of me. Normally it is something that I can wear, one year he got me a jacket just like his sheriff one.

It was not until I opened it did I even realize that it was no clothes. It was a book of spells. How did my dad get a hold of a book of spells?

“How…What? Dad?” I look at him and he watched me.

“I saved someone recently that gave me this. It was not that I have anything against you doing this so I decided that you would use it more than I could. But I have to say that you have to learn to read it first. It is in some kind of language, I can’t even tell what one it is.” He laughed.

“I don’t know what to say. It is something that I did not think that you would give me.”

“As long as it helps keep you safe.” I figured that was something that my dad would say. 

“Hey dad, there are three new people in town that you need to watch for. They go by the name Dean, Sam and Cas. They are hunters.”

“That is something that I can do something with. They are not bad are they?”

“From what I can tell they are good. Just a tad on the crazy side. They drive in an Impala.”

“So what are you going to do now?” He asked after a few minutes of me not talking. “You going to go off and ‘destroy’ that book?”

“Right now all I want is to sit down in front of the T.V. and watch some movies that I got from Peter…”

He laughed as I got, picking up the book that must was 10 pounds if not more and made my way up stairs where the movies are.

Coming back to the living room I noticed my dad sitting down at his chair.

“Well what one are we watching first?”

By the middle of the first movie he was passed out.

**Half way across town in a dumpy motel**

Cas sat there watching the two brothers work. It was just after 7 when they woke up. Dean was not happy about being there. If he had his way, they would just holy water everyone and kill the demon.

Sam was sipping one the horrible coffee that was served in the lobby for breakfast. The dinner did not open until 8 so they, Dean and himself, were stuck with out breakfast until then. He was reading his father’s journal for any information about anything that is going on in this town.

Dean on the other hand was trying to figure out how a human teenager could even be in a group of werewolves. It is unnatural and he wanted to shake the kid hard. The information that he got about ‘Stiles’ (that really can’t be his name) from the weird person, Chris, is that he has been in this furry problem for the last year and a half. 

According to the newspapers, Stiles has been in this ‘furry’ business for as long as there has been one. It is a surprise that no one caught on. It was quiet in the room until Sam spoke, “Found something.”

“What?” Dean responded. He doubted that his father had any information about this demon.

“The name Argent means silver.” Sam replied. 

“I could have told you that one.” 

“They are a group of family hunters. They have hunted werewolves for hundreds of years. According to dad they are ruthless and demon like. Well except one by the name of Christopher. Dad has found that Christopher is the only one that sticks to the code that they had created.”

“You mean this Chris guy really did know our father?”

“Yes it seems so. There is a warning that if we ever meet up with a man named Gerard to move on our way or cut off his head. One way or another have little to not communication with him.”

“Well if that is not depressing then I don’t know what is.”

“It is 8:01. We can go eat if you are done talking about someone that you will never meet.” Cas jumped in as the two of them started to get heated.

As the three of them leave Dean spoke, “I wonder if they sale pie this early in the morning.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explaining the difference between the SPN/TW werewolf. Please tell me if it made sense.

**Chris' POV**

The three men walked into the diner. I was here once it first opened. I figured they would be here too. My daughter decided that she was going to come, I had no say 

"Hey you three, over here." The three of them look at me like I was crazy but came over. 

It was slightly amusing watching the three of the trying to fit on one bench. The one against the wall started to laugh…Um I mean Sam.

Sam started to push at Dean, who was sitting in the middle of the man pile a crossed from me.

"I am not going to sit here uncomfortable and your ass is taking up all the room. Move Cas, so that we can get up." Sam laughed as he continued to push Dean. Alison laughed at the actions of the men.

Cas got up and watched. Sam finally got up and pushed the trench wearer down and then his brother. Grabbing a chair, Sam sat at the edge.

The waitress come over and took our orders. I waited until she left before I said anything.

"I have an idea to help you three out." Sam and Dean whipped their heads at me. I wanted to laugh. They remind me of older versions of Scott and Stiles. 

"Well are you going to tell us or you just going to sit there smiling?" 

"Allen Deaton."

"Should we know who that is?" Dean asked.

"He is a vet." My daughter speaks up.

"Ok, how is a vet supposed to help us find a demon?" Sam jumps in.

We were interrupted by the waitress bring us the food/pie that was ordered. I waited again until she left.

"He is a druid. The protector of the pack." I said before my lovely daughter could confuse the men across from us.

“Why would a bunch of werewolves need a protector? It does not make since they only change on the full moon." The weird one jumped in and said. 

"That is what most hunters know. But when it comes to those that are strictly only werewolf hunters, it is a different matter.”  
I can feel the gazes of the three men. I could tell that my daughter was wondering as well but she did not let it show.

“We can all agree that wolves are a pack like creature, right?” I got two nods and a late one from the weird one when he realized that Dean nodded. 

“Well, the alpha of the werewolves was lonely. He ended up having three children. He was doing well until they grew and noticed that they wanted to have packs of their own. The children could do what he could; they could change anytime they wanted and change anyone that they bite.

“When the children left, the Alpha got lonely. He did not want to have new children because he loved the woman that created his children. They do mate for life you know…” My daughter nudged my side.

“Yeah, anyway, when he could not stand being lonely he gave the bite to a few that agreed to it. He was against giving it to someone that did not want it. They did not gain the ability to change anytime they wanted. The shift was controlled by the moon. Any one of these kind can make another Werewolf.”

“What about the ‘first type’ you were talking about?” Asked the tall one. “They had to have a way turn others…they did have a pack of their own.”

“They did. It ended up with only the alpha of the group being able to change them. All three of the Alphas children in their own right were the alphas of the packs. They had red eyes, their betas had yellow. If a beta killed an innocent then their eyes turned blue. Because they are a complete mix of human and wolf, we call them Natural Werewolves.”

“And how does the vet come into play?” Dean asked me.

“Druids and Natural Werewolves have lived in harmony. Druids lived in the nature, where they did their own type of magic. The wolves protected them. In doing so, they became completely loyal to each other.”

There was silence as we finished the breakfast that was placed in front of us minutes earlier.

“So Allen will be able to help us out?” Says Cas when he finished his coffee.

“I do believe so. If anyone can bring out the demon and no one would notice, it would be him.”

“I’m coming with you, just so that you know that.” Allison whispered in my ear. I figured that she would. If I said no, she would end up there before us and claim that she was there first so she did not have to leave. 

I paid for all of us. Dean did not say anything about it but he had this look on his face that told me that he was not happy about it. Sam opened his mouth when it came to telling me that he had it, but Allison interrupted him with a question. Cas was the only one that told me thanks. 

The three of them were an odd grouping. It was strange for ordinary hunters to be in a large group. Two was pushing it but they are a group of three. I watched how they acted around each other Dean and Sam look like they have been working with each other for the longest time. Cas might be new to the two of them. 

They got into the Impala and I got into my SUV and off we went.

Deaton looked at us when we walked in. It was like he was waiting for us to come in.

“Hello boys, and Chris. I was told that you were looking for something and I figured that you would make it to me today. I don’t have anything to do today. Now tell me, how are you for sure that there is a demon in this town of ours.” 

I could tell that he was not going to do his crap that he loved to do when it came to give us answers. I guess that this really has hit home for him.

“A little birdy told us.” Dean sassed him. I shake my head.

“The last time I saw one, I found that birds don’t talk. Well not to you, anyway.” Cas said from behind Dean.

That got Deaton smiling. It was a strange sight to see on his face. 

“Are you sure that this ‘birdy’ was not demon trying to get you three out of the way? I know who you three are. Since you deemed me not privileged to be introduced.”

“I know that the one that told us was no demon. We hunt them and have been for a long time. I think that we would know that a demon would look like.” Said Dean. Well he just dug a hole for himself. I was not going to help him. 

“Then you don’t need my help and this," he waved his hand as pointing to all of us, "is you wasting my time."

"Wait, I am sorry for what my brother has said to you. He has been a little off for a while now. We know that there is a demon in this town and we cannot tell you how we have come a crossed this information."

Deaton looked at him and nodded. I have seen the boys, Scott and Stiles, gravel when it came to saying sorry and him forgiving him. Sam says a small apology and he is scot free...I don’t get the druid.

He waved us back into the back room where he does his thing.

“So what is your plan for finding this demon?” I don’t think that he believes us when it came to the ‘demon’ part.

“Well demons leave a stench of sulfur when they are around.” Sam jumped in. He blinks, looking at Dean, “Maybe we could get the wolves to smell around to see if they can smell anything.”

“Don’t you think that they would have smelt the demon already?” Cas jumped in.

“They are all still healing from what has happened in the last couple of months. I don’t think that they really have the time.” Deaton told the strange one. “I do think that they will help you out. They have a problem with anything that is trying to invade on their territory.” 

He gave us a small smile, he just dismissed us. I have a feeling that he does know something. Normally getting his help is pulling teeth. This time he just gave us an out.

“I don’t think that we will get any more from him. I will call Derek and see if we can talk to him. He does not like us all that much.” I smile as I hustled them out of the office. “If you need any information, Stiles would be the one that you ask.”

“Stiles?” Dean asked Sam.

“The human that liked your car from last night.” He answered as he said bye to me. Allison looked at me.

“What?”

“You just wanted to leave them so that you can go see if you could talk to Derek without them.” I give her a tired smile.

_‘More like I wanted to see my wolf.’ I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did just do that...sending them to stiles and chris with his wolf.
> 
> Any Ideas are welcome, Please bug me if I have not posted in a while (a week). I forget otherwise and I love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stiles’ POV**

I started to drift into sleep around 3 am. It was not sleep but it was more like letting the time pass me by. It was calming like no other. I was not think about anything and letting it all go by. Never in my life have I been this still. Now I know why people meditate it was such a calming feeling.

That was until I was ‘woken’ by none other than Derek Hale. I don’t know why he did not like using the front door. I have a feeling that my dad would have let him in. My Dad is not stupid, he probably thinks that there is something going on with the two of us.

I was waiting for him to say something when he pushed my off my bed. I did what I normally would have, I flailed until it would have been too much. It was weird trying to act like I would have seen doing.

“What the hell Derek? I was sleeping.” He looked at me like I was the one who woke him up. 

“I wanted to know what you have on this Demon thing. Once it is gone those hunters will leave and you will be able to go back to bed.” I snort. It was not like he will be doing this in a week when something else comes to Beacon Hills.

“Not much. Some of the things that I found was they don’t like holy water and they tend to smell like brimstone. Other than that, it seems to be very different depending on what demon it is that we are hunting.”

His eyebrows flex and frown as if it is my fault that I did not have much to go on. It is not like I am not going to tell him how to kill me. It is almost universal how to exorcise a demon from a body…I wonder if I can be kicked out of this body…

“Anything else, you let me know.” He left here to find the scent of the demon. It is odd that I don’t smell like that. I am one after all.

I decided that I was hungry so I made my way down stairs and found that my dad went ahead and made breakfast. Even though he knew that I would not be up until he was long gone, there was some pancakes and sausages made…He even made the turkey ones. I guess that he decided that he already got something that was not good for him this week so he was not going to go behind my back. It was nice to know. 

It was strange that I wanted to eat healthy at one point but now I was ok with him eating whatever it was that made him happy. I guess that it had to do with the fact that I knew that his heart was too pure. He was going to go to heaven and maybe with my mother. I don’t think that she was going to hell for what she did. I guess only time could tell.

It was not until I was half way done with my breakfast that there was a knock at my door. I was not even scared that I had been found out. It was not like they would knock just to kill me. I opened it to see the Winchesters and the weird one. I really don’t want to know what he is. 

“What can I do for you?” I ask them as I let them in. Like I had thought before, they would not come and knock if they are going to kill me. Hell, the crazy old woman from next door probably knew that they were here. 

“We were told that if anyone was going to help us with the demon, you would be the best one to help us.” I nod.

“Have you tried Deaton?”

“Allen, the vet, yes. We just came from there.” Says the one in the trench coat. I don’t even know if he even changed.

“And you got nothing?” I asked as I walked back to the kitchen. I was still hungry and I did not care that I had someone over. They came over on their own and I was not responsible for them.

“He spoke a lot of words but nothing that was helpful. Chris was the one that told us that we should come over here.” I nod.

“He does not like to be straight when it comes to things like this. He has always been like that, it is not just you three.” I laugh as I cut up my pancake. The short one, Dean (I think), looked like he wanted to take it from me and eat it himself.

“So, Mr. Helpful, what do you got for us?” Dean (?) asked me. 

“Really, you ask this of a teenager before I have even finished breakfast. What kind of man are you?” I smile at him. I can tell that he really did not want to be here. I have a feeling that it is in general not because of my presents.

He just looked at me. I could tell that he was trying to get me to talk with his stare. I shove my plate at him. I could not eat with the three of them in the room. I thought I could but I never could do so. I mean, my best friend was Scott McCall and he could eye me into making him a five course meal if he tried. 

I have never seen someone so happy about food as the hunter as he demolished everything on ‘my’ plate. I had to wait until he was finished. I asked the other two if they wanted anything to eat/drink as well. They were both polite and declined my offer. The tall one, Sam…yeah Sam, just watched his brother eat my food with this look of disgust and wonder as it disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

Once I got the plate in the sink we got down to business. We moved from the kitchen and went to the living room. Sam was happy to get his brother away from my food, and secretly so was I. I watched as they got situated.

“I found out the basics. Brimstone, salt, iron, and holy water information seemed to be common. I got a few books from Deaton because I wanted to learn more about the supernatural. It would be helpful to know what could attack and how to strike back.

“I have not gotten to the book about demons but I planned on doing it after Breakfast. You see how that is going.” 

Sam was the only one that looked sorry about that…Cas was looking like he did not see what was wrong with that and Dean looked happy about bothering me. It was like it was his enjoyment of the day. 

“So what are the werewolves doing?” Cas asked.

“What makes you think that the wolves are doing anything?” I ask back.

“Territory thing. They don’t like that we are here and want to get us gone as soon as possible.” Came from Sam at the same time of Cas’s whisper, “I thought you can’t answer a question with a question?”

I snort at both comments. It was proof that there was something wrong with the trench coat wearer and the tall one is trying to pry answers out of me.

“I told Derek and he is searching for the smell. Other than that, he can’t do much. It is not like there was some way to summon that demon right?” I ask them.

I know that you could if you knew the ‘name’ of that demon but still, they have been doing this for their entire lives…I think.

“Trying to summon a demon without a name, we could end up call any demon from anywhere.” Dean finally spoke up.

“We do have one demon that we could summon.” Sam tells Dean but it got my attention.

They have a demon on call…crap.

“Hell no. I would not ask him even if it could save my life. We will do this without the help of _Crowley_.” Dean spoke/yelled. He did not look too happy with the suggestion. It was nice to have a name.

Wait I know that name…he is a crossroads demon. Well the book was older then my dad so I have a feeling that there was more to him now than when the book was hand written. 

“Crowley?” I ask them.

“King of the Crossroads that turned into the King of Hell.” Double crap. 

The only one watching me was Cas. The other two were having conversations with their eyes and hand gestures. 

At the end of 3 hours, we have not come to any decisions and Sam was up for calling Crowley. Something about him owing them a favor. If it was me, I would not do anything with a crossroads demon…even if he was no longer one.

Once they left, it was time for me find a demon seal that would not allow the ‘King of Hell’ out of Beacon Hills.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cas’ POV**

I decided to stake out the young man named ‘Stiles’. He felt odd. Dean and Sam were acting as FBI again. They were seeing if there was anything going on. 

Stiles was sitting on his bed completely surrounded by books. He just kept going. I watched him get up once in a 3 hour time. I have spent enough time with humans to know that this was not right. 

When he did get up, it was to get something to drink, paper and a pen. He continued as if he did this every day. Heck, Dean and Sam can’t do this.

I watch as the Alpha from yesterday climbed onto the roof. The silent boy that was calm when the three of us came to see turned into a spastastic teen. I watched as the wolf pushed the boy into the wall. By the look of things, this happens quite a lot. 

The argument that was going on must have been over because the Alpha moved away from Stiles. Stiles’ face showed a confused look. I had no idea what was going on but it must have had something to do what the demon we are looking for. I felt it awaken. It was this feeling that something evil was ‘born’ so to say.

I watched as the two of them talked and argue. When it was finished, the wolf left, it seemed that the energy that the boy had left him. He rubbed his face and went back to looking through his books.

I sat in the tree until 3 am waiting for him to get tired, but he did not. He did not put the books away until a few minutes before his father came back. 

I got back to the motel that the brothers were living at for the time being. Sam was the only one awake when I got there. He nodded at me.

“How did it go?” I asked him.

“There was some animal attacks about six months ago and a murder spree a month ago. Nothing that seemed demon like. We saw Chris there, he told us that the two things have been put under control.” He sighed. He did not like not knowing. 

“I think I know who it is.” Sam’s head snapped up. “I believe that it is Stiles.”

“We were there today remember? Plus Chris gave him a gun that was made of steel. He would not be able to hold it.”

“He never picked it up and held it. The possibility is still there. I watched him not move in over 3 hours. He did not eat and he just went to bed.”

“I was a teen once Cas. I remember not having a good sleeping schedule. Hell, the one I have now is better than the one I had then.”

I star at him.

“We will check tomorrow when we meet up with the pack again. Chris told us that the pack would be a better help if we were working together.”

I watch Sam text Chris to tell him to tell stiles to bring the gun in the morning.

I pushed Sam to bed so that he can function in a few hours. I could not sleep so I sat down and watched over them until Sam’s phone went off. He got up and headed for the door when he got dressed.

“Wake Dean.” He gave me a smile.

I did what I have seen work on the T.V., I grabbed the blankets and pulled. It reviled a mostly naked Dean. I felt my body go hot before I could stop it.

He groaned as he went to grab the blankets that were not even there. He blinked up at me.

“Cas, dude, give me my blankets.”

“No Dean, it is time to get up.” He groaned again and got up. He passed me and placed his hand on my shoulder. Before I could ask him what is going on with me, he was in the shower.

Same came in just as Dean was getting out. He looked at me.

“Cas, why are you holding Dean’s covers?”

“I woke him up.”

**~~~~~~~~~~10’o clock; Hale’s house; Cas’ POV~~~~**

I got out of the car. The pack was standing outside surrounding Stile. He was standing there watching us. 

“Now that we are all here. Can you explain what is going on?” Chris asked. He was standing in between Dean and the Alpha.

“We decided we were going to check every person that knows about the supernatural. It is most likely one of them.” Sam said.

“Well it is not Stiles. He does not smell like a Demon. He even said you told him he was correct on the smell” The head wolf yelled at Dean. I took a step forward to stop any attack.

“That is why we asked for him to bring the gun. All we ask is for him to shoot it. That is it. If he can do that then I will apologize. It was me that told them that it is possible that it is Stiles.”

“Just shoot it…at like anything?” Stiles asked from his circle of wolves. 

I nod and he nodded back. It was decided that was going to happen.

We all watch as he put on gloves before he went to pick up the gun.

“No gloves.” Dean jumped in.

“You do realize that my dad is the sheriff. If someone told him that they had heard gun shots and found out that I was here he will have me checked for residue as soon as he got home. It is hard to get residue off of skin. I will not get questioned.” I have not seen such a pissed off/annoyed look pointed at Dean before. “Plus the finger tips are cut off.”

“Fine, fine. Just do it already.” The weird wolf, Peter (I think), went ahead and painted a dot on a tree. 

Watching this kid shoot was like watching Sam or Dean. He had practice. I watch his stance, he was not shaking and the gun was not smoking. His shot was perfect…almost too perfect.

Peter wolf whistled and Chris was standing there like a proud father.

“Is that it?” Stiles asked us. He had this happy go lucky look on his face. Dean nodded and turned his attention back to the wolves.

I kept looking at him. I watched as he went to put the gun away. I could see the pain on his face and the shaking in his hand. Before anyone could stop me I had an angel blade next to his throat. 

“CAS!!” Yelled Dean.

“STILES!!” came from the wolves.

I grabbed one of the gloves and pull it off of the boy. His hand was blistered and red. There was two clicks and I could tell that everyone could tell what was going on.

“I guess that I get to try this out first.” Stiles says as he vanishes. As he left so did the gun, the box and his red hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that I had the Sheriff know about the supernatural in the first few chapters. I got confused. I will change that when I can. Enjoy this chapter, let me know how you like it, XD

I took a second to look around. I ended up in the parking lot of the police station. I see something red at my feet and realized my gun, its box and my jacket was laying on the ground by my feet. I picked them up before going inside the building.

Perish waved me back as I hid my gift inside my jacket. The new secretary still has no idea who I am. He did not say anything the entire way to my dad's office.

My dad knew something was wrong but did not say anything. I sat down and he went back to work. I watched as he started running out of things for do. He huffed as he placed the last file over on the side.

"What's wrong stiles? There is not another alpha pack coming this way, is there?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No the hunters in town have chosen to go after Stiles." Came from the door. Standing there was Peter. I blink at him.

"Why?" My dad looked at me as if to ask 'what the hell have you done this time'.

"Nothing. He was just being his special self." I had to laugh at that one. My dad just stared at him.

"Stiles how did you get here? I don't remember hearing your jeep."

"I walked?" I said -ish to him. He gave me a look that said 'no more shit, son.'

"He disappeared and then reappeared." Peter said, still at the door. I waved him over and he closed the door then sat down.

"He does that now?" My dad asked Peter.

"You sound like it is not new." Peter responded the ease that the two of them are together should scare me, but it does not.

"When stiles was first stating to walk, I was working crazy hours worse than right now. When I would watch him because Claudia wanted time to herself, it was crazy. One minute he was eating at the table, I turn my back to get my food. I turn around and he was going. I freaked out every time. It took me a half hour to find you," He smiled at me, "When your mom found out he laughed at me." He sighed.

"You must have done it to here as well because you stopped doing it when you turned two. That year was hell on me."

"Nice to know." I said under my breath.

"I thought I was just tired and losing my mind. With this new knowledge I just figured you would tell me when you were ready." He shrugs.

I looked to Peter and found he was highly amused by the events.

We all spent the next few minutes sitting in silence. Until peter broke it.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" He said asked watched my dad. I don’t want to know what was going on between Peter, Chris and my dad.

"What do you mean?" My dad asked him back.

"Well today is the 24th of December." I haven't slept in 4 nights...wow.

"The normal. I come to work, stiles tries to stay out of trouble." 

"The day of Christmas and you are going to act like it is any other day of year."

"Yep." I reply before my dad could take away my fun of seeing the wolf completely confused. He grumbled out something that I did not hear. "Well we'll be going. Peter is giving me a ride."

My dad waved and out the door Peter and I went. He led me to a car that is just as hot as he nephews, a red mustang.

"Am I really give you a ride or you going to do that thing you do?"

"Since I don't know how to do that by will...a ride would be awesome." Peter laughs at me as we got into the care. Once we were at my house he shut off his car. I turned and looked at him.

"You are going to tell your dad the truth."

"What?"

"That you are a demon that you've always been one." I open my mouth to speak but he stopped me, "When a were changes for the first time their scent changes, that is if they are bitten. Born wolves don't change scent. Your scent has not changed and you don’t have the sulfur scent around you.

"Being against who you are is lying to yourself about who you are." He gave me a smile. It was then that I realized that he did not care that I was a demon.

"Be over here at one tomorrow. I need your help." He nodded and I got out of the car. 

He waited until I was in my house to leave. I shook my head at the thought of Peter worrying about me. I went to my room. Something was pulling at me to do so. Laying on my   
desk was the spell book my dad gave me.

I open it. It did not have prayers to some sort of god nor was it like one of Deaton's weird books of riddles. Must of the spells were of protection. There was nothing truly harmful in the book. I found one spell that stated if you mixed salt and mountain ash and place it in a circle it will repel all (Humans included) but Angels and the nobles. The nobles happen to be the horsemen. 

I took the book downstairs to try it as well as make dinner. I just put down the concoction, I am surprised that the mountain ash and salt did not hurt me, when my back door busted open to show two human, two wolves and one angel...maybe, Deaton was not so sure about that.

"I do have a front door, you do know that right?" I smile at Scott.

"Don’t listen to him Schott. Demons know the thoughts and memories of the one that they possess." I blink, now that was just rude.

"What are you doing you disguising thing?" Asked the Angel.

"Cooking chicken breasts with no skin with light gravy and mashed potatoes. I make it every year the day before Christmas." Scott whines. He knows that it is true.

"Not going to run away this time?" Dean asked me.

"No. Seeing as none of you can come in here and I can't leave, I don’t think so. Well maybe one of you can come through.

"If you figure it our let me finish my meal making, put it away, and clean up then you can do what it is you want." I smile at them as I continue.

I finished my last meal, I hope not, being watched by 5 other beings.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Just to let you all know, Scott does not know about Kate and Derek in this story :D.

Once I put the food away so that my dad had something to eat when he got home to eat. He does not sleep at all when he does his Christmas day work. He comes home, eats, showers, and then he leaves again. 

I turn to the five beings that happen to interrupted me and my cooking. Scott has not stopped asking me questions but I have not answered one of them. I don’t want to start a fight only to burn my dad dinner. It was something that I could not do.

I walked to the edge of the kitchen. I knew that if I took one step outside of it I was going to be attacked by all of them. The angel would most likely be the one that got to me first then the wolves. The hunters probably be the ones that dealt with the body. They look like they are used to doing that.

“What can I do for you all?” I ask them.

“Why have you taken over my best friend? If it was to get to me, then you have done that. Just let him go. You can take me.” There was a slight growl from next to him.   
Derek looked like he was disappointed by the teen. 

“There is no bargaining a demon.” Dean told Scott. 

“You know there is bargaining with me Scott. I have always been stubborn. Since the day that we had met in the sand box in kindergarten, you know that nothing will stop me until I got what I wanted.” I smile at him. The same one that I have always used to him.

“Don’t let him get to you Scott, this creature is not your best friend. He has not been for some time.” The angel, I think, told him. I could tell that Scott was wavering on what was going on. “We can prove it.”

The brothers look at me. 

“You want to hurt these people so why don’t you give them a show.” I looked intrigued. “Grab the salt and try to touch it.” I blink and then I laugh.

I grab the salt, the same one that I had used to mix with the mountain ash. I put my hand in the bag, grab a handful. I pulled it out and lightly let it go, spilling it on the floor. Showing how little the salt could hurt me. I laugh at the confused looks on their faces.

“Since you decided to tell my secret, let tell all of yours.” They all were stunned to even stop me.

“Derek, oh Derek, you have hot girls throw themselves at you but they are never the right one. The one that will calm you and tell you that the shit that has happened in your past was not your fault. Kate used you and you know it. It just hurts to know that you were used in that way.” I tell him. I know that he needed to hear that.

“Sam and Dean here are the Winchesters. Yes the ones that can make almost any demon/bad guy to shake in their boots. It hurts to know that they have to lie to a bunch of wolves to find one demon. I laugh at the thought of how they even found out what was going on.” Derek snapped out of his grief of what I told about him with he heard about them. He knew who they are and it looked like he was going to leave at that very second but didn’t.

“The weird one in the trench coat is an angel of the lord. I think so anyway. I was told that he was anyway. I can tell that he is not human but he is not evil. I would have told you if that was the case.” The angel did not care that he was out-ed but Dean was not happy that I have told the weres. 

“Last but not least is you Scott. I have so much on you that it would fill an entire book. That just is remarkable. If I was to ask you how much could you tell them about me? I have a feeling that Derek could tell them more about me then you can. You might have known me for the last 13 years but this last one, I have no idea. You probably don’t even know the latest thing that I want or what I am thinking about.” Scott opened his mouth to talk. I hold my hand up and that shut him up. I put up my index finger.

“One question Scott, one and if you get it correctly then I will walk across this line and you can do what you wish with me. Sounds fair?” Scott nods like the puppy that he is. He had a smile that told the room that he had this.

“What is my birthdate?” He looked stumped, like this was the hardest question on the test. 

“What does that have anything to do with this?” Dean whispered to his brother. Sam just shrugged. Sam was trying to figure out how to trick the demon. 

“What?” was the next thing that came out of the mouth of my best friend.

“It should be the easiest thing to answer. You can tell me everything that you have done with Allison; her favorite color, the things she likes, the way she laughs at the stupid things that you do. I know all about it because that is all you talk to me about. You don’t remember something that has happened 12 times with me but you can remember that. I have to see that I see were your priorities lay.” I gave him a sad laugh. It hurt that he really did not remember.

We stand in silence for the next half hour. None of us moved. I have to say that a standoff was something that I did not want to do for the night. I look at the clock. My dad gets off in ten minutes and it takes him six minutes to get home. I sigh as I look at the idiots on the other side.

“As much I like this,” I waved between us, “My dad is going to get here less than 15 minutes. I would rather you not be here. He might get mad that he has to share the food I had made.” Derek grabbed Scott from where he stood. Shocked that I would talk to him that way. The Winchester and angel went as left with the two wolves. 

I warmed up my dad’s food and then took it to the living room. I didn’t want him to see the mess that the 5 of them had just done. I did not want my dad to freak at the mess. He would know that something had happened and I was keeping it from him but he would let it go. He did not have time to get me to talk. I had to just keep him from going to the kitchen. 

The sheriff came home and gave me a look as he noticed that I was not making him sit at the kitchen table. 

He told me all that he hoped did not happen this year. Last year there was a fight at some person’s place, it took him and 3 others to stop it. I have a feeling that they were not human but I did not tell my dad that. He knew to be careful but he was just like me. Going in headstrong and did not stop until it was done or when he could not even move. I sigh as he was out the door and gone to do what he does best. 

There was a knock at the door an hour later. I open it to find Chris standing there. I wonder if he was lost. I open the door and he smiled the small smile that he gives to only Allison.

“Chris, have a feeling that you are lost.” I tell him.

“No, I am where I want to be. If you would let me in I will prove it.” I watched him as I let him in. I know that if he wanted to hurt me that he would do it when no one could see us.

I did not see the pack until it was too late. He went to pull something out and put my hands up to stop him from hurting me too bad.

“Stiles?” He asked, he even stopped from pulling out what it was that he had in the bag.

“Huh,” I said as I put my hands down, “You are not here to kill me?” 

“No, should I. I don’t think that you have done anything that would require me to kill you. Have you?” I shake my head, “I didn’t think so. If you did then I would have to.   
Heck, I would not be here if you had.” He smiled at me, it did calm me down.

“So…what do you got there?” I ask him.

He looked like he wanted to know what was going on. It looked like my dad’s but it was not. He did not have the heat that would come from years of being my dad. He looked up as if to ask god for help.

“I got a gift for you and your dad.” He pulled out two small packages from his bag. Then looked around. “I know that tradition is to put it under a tree but I do not see one.” I laugh.

“I was going to put it up tomorrow. I have someone coming over to put it up with me.” He just looked at me.

“Is this where Peter has plans to be tomorrow?” I slowly nod, “I will be here too.”

He did not hand me the presents as he started to leave. It was weird. I could hear him muttering about stupid werewolves and that he was going to kill him. I don’t want to know what was going on with the man but I have a feeling that I was going to find out tomorrow. 

I went upstairs and grabbed my blanket. I might not be able to sleep but I like the feeling of it. I ended up in the kitchen where it was still protected. I grabbed the book of spells and let my mind go for the next 7 hours. And what a good 7 hours it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thanks to all that have read to this point. I have figured out where I want to go with this story. I knew the A and the Z but not the rest of it.   
> I hope you comment, it does help me XD. Thank you all again.


	13. Chapter 13

At 8, I got up and decided to make breakfast. If I know Peter, he will be here early just so that he could creep until it was time for us to do what I asked him to help me with. For some reason I really did not care that he is that way. Before my birthday, it slightly freaked me out but now, it if just him. 

Not a minute after 8:30, there was a knock at my door. I moved out of the kitchen and opened it. There happened to be two men on my door step, Chris and Peter. The former did not look too happy that he was here this early. He did have a daughter that would be up soon. The latter looked like this was the greatest thing that he has ever done. Well when he is getting to someone, he always has this look. 

“Well good morning, I know that Peter would be here early. I did not expect Chris to be here as well.” Chris just did his eyebrow thingy. “Well I knew that you would show up today but did not know that it would have been this early.” He snorted.

“I was woken early this morning.” There was a lot that he did not say. Like who it was that woke him or how. 

“Well, you are here.” I smile, “Why don’t you both come in and have something to eat?” Peter strutted into my house like he owned it. Chris came in after and stopped Peter from going through everything that my dad and I own. I grabbed the bowls of food; scrambled eggs, potatoes, and bacon. It was just a simple breakfast but I had to make a ton because of the amount that Peter will eat.

I put in on the same table that my dad ate last night. I went to the kitchen I grabbed a chair. There was only two at that table. We sat and ate like this was a normal thing. I have a feeling that it is a normal thing between the two of them.

“So Stiles,” Peter spoke up, “Are you going to tell us why there is a hole in the other wall?” Chris looked at me. I could tell that he wanted to know but was not going to ask because it was not his business.

“I got attacked last night by the other hunters and by Scott and Derek.” I told him. There was no point to lie. I know that I can make it so that he could not tell if I was lying, I just did not want to.

“Why would they do that?” Chris asked.

“It turns out that I am a demon and I am to be killed.” I smile and shrugged.

“And you are not dead,” Peter said the obvious, “how?”

“I was able to make a circle around myself that stopped creatures and humans from getting in. It was nice and easy. It takes Mountain ash and salt.” I smile at the creeper.

“I thought that demons could not touch salt, something about them burning when they touched.”

“The same with iron and steel.” I told him. He blinked at me.

“The gun, the one that I gave you,” I nodded at him. “Can you use it or does it hurt too much?” I just looked at him.

“You are a hunter and you are ok with this?” I asked him.

“You are still Stiles, if you were not then the wolf would have torn you to pieces.” He pointed to Peter who was trying to steal the bacon off of Chris’ plate.

The two of them left after that. I was not that surprised. Chris should be home with Allison. I was more shocked when the two of them came back a little after 11 and had glass and wood with them. 

“I did not know the color of paint but I figured that you would want to do that any way.” Chris said as he directed Peter on where to set the collection of materials. I watched them measure and cut the wood for a few minutes and decided to do what it was that I was going to do anyway. I ended up in the attic gathering the Christmas stuff that we own.

I ended up pulling everything out and down the stairs before I knew it. I looked to the two of them, they had the hole almost gone. For a second, it looked like they just took the paint off the walls and putting in new windows. I smile when I noticed that my dad would never see the damage that was caused by the 5 idiots.

I went and made some tea. In Cali, we don’t get much snow nor do we get that cold but, tea sounds great at the moment. I called the two of them to the kitchen and we all sat down and enjoyed the break. The two of them were happy just to be doing something.

“So why are you here not somewhere that you would be with family?” I asked them.

“Well, you know that I would end up with Derek and that is not the best person to be around daring times you should be with your family. So I would rather be here with you.” Peter smiles at me. Not the creepy one that he likes to use but the one that told me that he was telling the truth.

“Allison decided that she was going to do something that does not include family. This is the first Christmas without her mother.” Chris had this sad and a distorted look on his face. I could not help but hug him. I was not the only one, Peter joined in. After a few minutes we deiced that the hug never happened. 

We went to the newly created wall and Peter handed me a screw driver. I turned and looked at him. He just smiled.

“Your dad told us of the book that he gave you for your birthday.” Chris told me for my right side. I smiled and went and got the book. The three of us went through the book. We, yes we, decided on a few wording symbols. They included one for fire, beings that wished to do harm and even one for angels. It was awesome.

They helped me put them up on many different places on the new wall. Every one of the symbols affected the entire house, that way I did not have to worry about the front door and my window. 

When we finished with the etching of the warding, I got us pop. I figure that we will need it when it came to the Christmas decorations that we still needed to put up. I noticed that we only had about a half hour until my dad got home. I started to freak and Peter just asked me what he could do.

I had him outside putting up the lights. Chris and I put up the tree and all the decorations that go on the dang thing. My dad got home right as Chris put the last ball on the tree. Peter was putting up the fake green on the walls as I was putting the stockings up. 

“What is going on here?” I jumped as he yelled that.  
I turn to look at my dad. I gave him a slight smile and was going to speak when Chris got into the conversation. 

“Well we decided that we would interrupt Christmas with the two of you.” My dad just sighed, he acted like he was so used to this that it was just something that just happens.

“Well I have yet to get to making dinner. So, who wants to help me out?” Peter looked like Christmas came early, even if it was. The two of us ended up cooking lasagna. I figure that my dad deserved some good meat so it had normal hamburger in the mix. The wolf next to me was happy about that fact. If my dad believes that it was because of the guests   
then so be it. 

It was not until after dinner when Chris was taking a shower (the two of them were not going to leave), that my dad took me over to the side.

“So what is going on with the wall?” He points to the wall that was just recreated. 

“Nothing. I decided that we needed an upgrade.” He just looked at me like was not amused. I doubt that he was anyway.

“There was a hole in it and I decided that I needed to fix it.” Came from behind my dad, Peter waved at us, “I just went a little crazy. I have to say that the hole is gone.”

My dad sighed again. If life was determined by sighs my dad would be the oldest man alive. 

“I am going to bed. I am too tired to deal with the two of you right now.” The way he says it, it is like Peter and I have done this for years.

I followed my dad up the stairs to my room. I sat on my bed and just let today flow over me. It hurt that in the past 24 hours I found that my best friend did not know me, Peter has become a main person in my life and Chris, a major hunter, did not kill me.

There was a knock at my window. I got up and opened it. 

“Hello Derek, how can I help you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think XD

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there should be anymore tags.
> 
> Also who should be with whom?


End file.
